Brushes made with natural and/or synthetic bristles are used for a variety of activities involving the application of various products and substances. Specially designed brushes may be employed where specific control is needed during application of e.g., cosmetic substances and artistic materials used in creating works of art.
There are numerous cosmetic and artistic substances and materials provided in an array of forms designed for application to various surfaces, such as the skin, as well as a variety of permeable and non-permeable surfaces such as paper, canvas, wood, ceramics, plastics, etc. Regardless of the form of a cosmetic/art material, e.g., whether in liquid, semi-liquid or solid forms, a primary object involves achieving application of the desired product(s) in a specific amount, shape, at a particular location, etc. In particular, application of the product in a specific manner becomes critical when a certain effect is desired, whether on a human face, in a painting, etc.
Brushes having specialized forms for facilitating certain applicator effects have been introduced. For example, a brush having pillared bristles is disclosed in U.S. Published Application 2004/0003478 that is designed for use with a stencil mask as a fabric paintbrush or as an artist's paintbrush. Brushes having angular tips have also been introduced, e.g., to facilitate various artistic and coverage effects and designs.
However, such brushes are generally limited in their applicator effects, especially, e.g., with respect to the application of multiple product types. For example, a user must typically use multiple brushes if different types (e.g., colors, consistencies, formulas) of product are desired to be effectively and cleanly applied to a surface. If shading/blending is desired, the separate applications from the multiple brushes must thereafter be blended in yet an additional step, sometimes using yet another brush. Even a slight pause in time however, can negatively affect smooth blending depending, e.g., on the nature (volatility, consistency, etc.) of the materials used. Undesirable streaking, or defined striping/spotting can occur if there is any delay in the time between deposition of materials on a surface and blending of same.
Accordingly, a brush, in particular, an applicator brush for providing improved precision, versatility, ease of achieving desired effects, smoother blending during use and simultaneous application of multiple products, is highly desirable.